Cold Death
by snowflakebeliever97
Summary: When Jack meets the Grim Reaper he is more than surprised to see that it's a young, mischievous girl named Kalyn Grim. With no interest in becoming a Guardian. But what will happen if she falls in love with the winter bringer? If she vanishes for a year? If she is the only one able to save the Guardians from Pitch and his new apprentice even if it means losing the one she loves?
1. Chapter 1: A new Guardian

**Ok you know how this works**

**R&R and all that stuff :D **

**I don't own any of the RotG characters. Credit goes to Dreamworks and William Joyce**

Chapter 1: A new Guardian

[Jack's POV]

When I flew in through an open window of North's workshop, the other Guardians were already gathered. As I approached them, I could hear Bunny and North arguing about their usual subject. I sighed in exhaustion. When they once got stuck in that discussion, it was everything but easy to get them out, but if you didn't, it could last hours, only for them to find out it would be better to discuss this another time. So _someone _had to interrupt them – and believe it or not, that could get pretty dangerous for that specific person. And usually that person was me. "Really? Again?" I asked when I reached them, standing next to Tooth. She sighed. "Well, what were you expecting? Christmas is just about two months away..." "Please don't tell me North summoned us all here, because he wants us to choose a side in that ridiculous fight, so we get rid of it for good" I said, but then rethought it. "Well, on the other hand, that wouldn't even be so bad, would it?" Before she could answer, a Russian accented voice boomed through the room. "This whole searching thing is just silly!" "What are ya talking about mate? It only adds to the joy!" I face palmed. They couldn't be serious! That was when I noticed that Sandy and Tooth were looking at me with pleading eyes. I groaned. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm on it, I'm on it!" I brought two fingers to my lips and whistled as loud as I could. Like usual that did nothing and I had to ask myself why I even tried this. So I aimed my staff at them and shot a ray of ice towards the two. Their faces were just inches away from another and the ray whizzed right through that space. But it still froze North's nose and a few of Bunny's whiskers. "What the...?!" the hope bringer exclaimed and then turned into my direction. "Frostbite!" I smirked. "Oh great, seems like your argument is over." I turned to North, who was rubbing his nose, trying to get the feeling in it back. "So North, why did you call us all here?" I asked, while ignoring the daggers that shot from Bunny's eyes towards me. "Hm? Oh, right! I think Man in Moon has some news for us!" "News? What kind of news?" I wanted to know. "You think?!" Bunny shrieked. "Mate, do you think it's fun for me freezing my paws off, every time I have to come 'ere?" "OK, if you don't shut up right now, I swear I'll freeze more than just your paws!" I snapped. Bunny was about to give a retort, when the whole room was engulfed in a silvery light and everyone fell silent, staring up into the sky. There the moon shone with all his might. "There see! I knew it!" North shouted happily. Bunny sighed and spoke to the moon. "So, what is this all about?" As his answer, MiM intensified his rays on the Guardian's crest on the floor, casting the shadow of a figure. A figure all of us knew too well and actually hoped would never have to see again. Everyone in the room was frozen in shock, including me. That was impossible... he... he couldn't be back at full strength already! Tooth gulped and regained her voice, yet it was trembling with disbelief when she spoke. "Pitch..." "No, no! That can't be true! He must be wrong!" North called out. But Sandy 'told' him, that MiM never had been wrong. Not in hundreds of years and North had to admit that Sandy was right. I turned my head skywards and the question that was building inside each of our minds left my lips. "Then... what do we have to do to stop him?" The milky rays zoomed into the crest and a pillar with a crystal rose out of the ground, at which I stared with confusion. "A new Guardian...?" North said to no one in particular. Interesting. So that's how a Guardian gets chosen. By a huge, glowing crystal. Besides this whole situation being new to me, I couldn't help but wonder about the fact, that there already was a new Guardian out there. I mean, you just have to look at the, well let's call it 'Guardian – Time line', or whatever. After Sandy was chosen, there hadn't been a new Guardian for 300 years. And now only two years had passed after I had become one. For a normal person that was a more or less long time, but for an immortal? Not much more than an eye blink. "Already again?" Bunny stated, voicing my thoughts. "It looks like it" North answered. "Well, as long as we don't end up with another one like Frostie over there, I'm fine with it" Bunny said, a smile tugging at his lips and I sent him a glare for that comment. Suddenly a bright light flashed through the room and a holographic photo materialized above the pillar. We all stared at the crystal, waiting for the picture to finally become clear and reveal the new Guardian. When the image became visible at last, it showed somebody, I had never seen before. It was a girl, probably about my physical age. Because the hologram was completely see through in a bluish glow, I couldn't tell her hair or eye color, or anything else like that. But that wasn't the thing that captivated me most. No, it was the fact, that she held a scythe in one hand. Just one look at the other Guardians told me, that they had expected _everyone_ but her. "Who... who is this?" I asked curiously. "Bad news" Bunny muttered under his breath. "Her name is Kalyn Grim" North said. I just gave him a puzzled look, cause her name wasn't bringing me one single step closer to the answer who she was. "So you don't know who she is, Jack?" Tooth asked in a way, like I certainly should know. "Eh... no. Should I?" "Probably not, looking at the fact, that immortals aren't very present on her... let's just call it 'costumer list'" Bunny informed me. North sighed. "Jack, I'm sure you already heard of her. She was, is and always will be very present in many cultures, different in every single one of them..." "What do you mean?" I asked still completely confused. "We should tell you first that her form and legend changed again and again during history. The Greeks called her 'Thanatos' or 'Hades', the Romans 'Pluto', the Mayans 'El Muerte'. Some think of her as a demon called 'Azazel'. Christians call her 'The Fourth Horseman of the Apocalypse' or 'He Who Rides The Pale Horse'. She's also carrying a lot of nicknames like 'Dark Companion', 'Grey Walker' or 'Angel of Death', because... well, that is what she brings with her." A very uncomfortable feeling settled in my stomach, as it started to dawn on me who this girl actually was. "But you may know her best as 'Grim Reaper' or simply... Death" North finished. And for once in my eternal life, I had to agree with Bunnymund: Death herself was supposed to become a Guardian of Childhood. _This _was _really _bad news...


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Angel of Death

**Oh my gosh, I am sooooo sorry it took me so long to update this story! But school is taking up most of my life at the moment… But Christmas holidays are approaching and I'm sure I will have a lot of time to write then!**

**First of all I wanna thank all of you who favorited and followed:**

**Starlight –TSwift**

**sarbear101**

**Death Ice Angel**

**Good fan**

**And I wanna say a special thanks to someone in specific, because next to a guest review, I got me VERY FIRST review from her! So thank you**

**Alex The Rogue**

**So this chapter is longer than the first but still not too long. You will get to meet my OC in here, but I think the first chapter out of her POV will be the next… **

**Sorry for any writing/ spelling mistakes!**

**Well however, as always reviews and opinions are highly appreciated and wanted!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Meeting the Angel of Death

[Jack's POV]

"He can't be serious, can he?" I asked. "I mean – death? A Guardian for kids? What kind of idea is that?" "I'm afraid he is…" North said. "But-" I started, but Tooth interrupted me. "Jack. The Man in the Moon chose every single one of us. And every single time it was the right choice. Don't you think we should trust him with that?" I had to admit that she was right. After all, Manny had chosen me too. And although it had been a long way, it paid off. I loved being a Guardian. "Yeah, you… you're probably right." I said. "Sooo… what's next?" 'We need to find her and get her here' Sandy signed. "Okay, how do we find her?" I asked. "That's the easy part." Bunny said. "You just need to find someone who's dying. She'll be there. The hard part will be getting her here." "Why? I mean-" before I could finish, North spoke up. "Ah! No, _that _is easy part!" He clapped his hands and two yetis stepped into the room, one of them holding a sack in one hand. Oh dear MiM, please tell me he was kidding! Not again…

"Eh North hang on a sec. Maybe we should stay away from the whole 'kidnapping-in-a-sack' thing this time, alright?" He looked disappointed. "Why?" "Well I just think it wouldn't be a good idea to anger death…" "Why would it anger her? You said you liked it?" Oh boy… "I, eh- well…" I stuttered not quite sure how to respond to that. North's smile returned. "There see? No reason to worry!" He handed the yetis two snow globes and the next second they disappeared in a swirling colorful vortex. "This isn't going to end well…" Bunny muttered. "Oh gee, you think?" I asked sarcastically. Before any of us could say something else the vortex reappeared. The yetis stepped out, one of them with a squirming and cursing sack slung over his shoulder. _'Well that was fast…' _I thought. "What the hell?! Let me go you furry, hideous-" a girl's voice cried. But she didn't finish. The yeti holding her yelped and dropped the sack to the floor. And I instantly saw why. The sack was ripped and out of the gash was stocking the tip of a blade. It was smooth silver, glinting wickedly in the normally warm light of the fire crackling in the chimney. The blade slashed, cutting the sack in half and the girl scrambled to her feet. "Okay what kind of jerk thought it would be funny to shove me into a sack and kidnap me?!" she shouted, the anger in her voice prominent as daylight. It was the first time I got to see the new Guardian (if you don't count the hologram). And actually also the first time a met a spirit around my physical age. And although I knew it by now, I still couldn't believe she was supposed to be death. I don't know about you, but I'm pretty old fashioned that way – I've always imagined the Grim Reaper as a walking talking skeleton in a frazzled black cloak, with a scythe in one hand. Except for the scythe the spirit in front of me didn't look anything like that. She had pale skin, wavy dark brown hair, reaching her mid-back. She was wearing black boots that reached her knee and dark gray jeans. The black leather jacket she wore had partly slipped over her shoulder – from her struggle in the sack, I supposed – and her wine red shirt with a golden crucifix symbol on it, turned out to be simple top. But when I got a glimpse of her eyes – anger flashing in them – I froze. Yeah, yeah, I know how weird that must sound when _I_ say it, but her eyes – red. And I don't mean the bloodshot kind of red, like she'd been crying. No, I mean her irises were the color of… huh. Well that was weird. I couldn't tell. One second they were the color of fire or lava, a light, vivid red, blazing with energy. The next, they were a dark smooth red, like blood. Certainly red, but constantly changing. Obviously I had been looking at her longer than I actually intended, because when she caught me staring her eyes narrowed. "What are you looking at, Frostie?" Instead of countering with a sassy remark like I usually would, I said something very intelligent like: "I…er… y-you know who I am?" She snorted. "'Course I do. I know every single one of you clowns. Just surprised you know me." Hang on… did she just call us- "Clowns?" I cried offended, the awe I had felt for this girl just a moment before gone, replaced by anger. "Okay listen princess, I don't know who you think you are, but-" The next second, I had a scythe pointed at my throat. "I think" she hissed "I'm the last person in this room you want as an enemy. Or to see _really _furious." I stared at the blade in utter shock. I knew I was immortal, but I also didn't have the slightest desire to test the limits of that. Much less getting slain by a scythe, wielded by a girl I'd just met. After what seemed like forever, she stepped back and put the weapon over her shoulder. She grinned – obviously pleased with my reaction – and turned her attention to the others in the room. "Now: Whose genius plan was the whole sack idea anyway?" The others stayed silent, I wasn't quite sure why. They were probably too stunned by the little stunt she'd just pulled on me. I mean they couldn't be scared… right? I saw death – or should I say Kalyn? – roll her eyes and take a deep breath. When she spoke, her voice was at least a little calmer. "Okay, whatever. But if you didn't notice, I was kind of in the middle of something." "Yeah, taking someone's life…" I muttered under my breath. Unfortunately, she heard me and her eyes snapped back to me. "Natural order, Frost. Live with it or get lost." I can tell you I was pretty damn close to saying: _'Oh yeah, would've loved to _live _with that. About 300 years ago.' _Don't get me wrong, being Jack Frost _is _pretty cool (pun not intended), but there were these moments when I missed being human… And after all, death took a part in what had happened to me…

She must've mistaken my long silence as a sign for my defeat, cause she turned to the other Guardians. "But the interesting question is: Why _the hell _am I here?" At that North's mood visibly lightened. "Ah! Today is a very special day for you my dear!" Kalyn raised her eyebrows. "Oh yeah? And why's that? Because I get to met the all famous and powerful Guardians?" The mocking tone in the last part of her sentence was impossible to miss, but as usual North didn't notice any of it. "No! Today, you are becoming a Guardian yourself!" The expression on her face was hard to read, somewhere between complete shock, surprise and fainting, but I gotta admit, I think that's pretty close to how I looked when all of this crashed down on me. "I-uh… What?!" she asked. North raised his hands and before it even started, the freakin' parade began to play in front of my inner eye. And as soon as the first notes rang through the Globe room Kalyn's expression changed to anger again. The music only played for a couple of more seconds, before she shouted: "STOP IT!" at the top of her lungs and the entire room fell silent. When she screamed a shiver went down my spine. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but for a second it felt like all the energy drained from my body. It was a weird feeling… and completely horrible as well.

Kalyn glared at us. "What makes you think I wanna be a Guardian?" I couldn't help but think: _'Well, that sounds kinda familiar…' _"Okay listen, I don't know whose brilliant idea it was to make the Grim Reaper a Guardian of Childhood – if you haven't noticed, death isn't something you should protect in children – but-" she stopped mid-sentence and the anger faded from her features, being replaced by… sadness? "I, uhm… I'll be right back." "Wait, what?" I asked. But before I could get any further information out of her she vanished in a flash of red light. "What the-?!" I exclaimed. "Jack, calm down." Tooth said. "She's just doing her job." "Her-" Then I understood. "Oh…" A couple of minutes passed and I started to wonder if she actually would come back. But right then there was another flash of red light and Kalyn stood in front of us again. But something about her had changed. She seemed calmer, more down to earth. And her expression was one of pure grief. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and that's when I noticed that her scythe had changed too. It was now glowing silver-ish white, the wicked aura it had the first time I saw it gone. The light it now gave off changed Kalyn's entire appearance. Before, she had seemed dangerous, scary, just like – well, death. But being in her presence now was different. It felt more comfortable and I actually felt… safe with her. The glow from her scythe just had something soothing and calming, something that made you happy. Like the first snow day of the year, or Christmas morning or simply – the laugh of a child. But when the glow faded all of that was just gone, and I felt a deep sadness and anger inside of me. All of a sudden, I felt like someone had stabbed my heart with a knife and it took all my strength not to double over in pain. But as quickly as it came, the feeling was gone again. I was about to ask what the heck that had been, when a loud creaking sound echoed through the workshop. I turned to my fellow Guardians just to see that they were staring at the globe. I did the same and my heart nearly leaped out of my chest. The globe had stopped. Normally, it was always moving, but now it stood still as a statue. Then one of the lights in the US – Illinois, I guessed – started to blink red. Next thing I knew a holographic screen appeared, showing a little girl, probably around Jamie's age, with red hair tied into pig tails, sparkling green eyes and a huge grin, proudly showing her three missing teeth. The scene changed, showing the girl in a park at what seemed to be an Easter egg hunt. The scene changed again. This time the girl was ripping open presents underneath a Christmas tree. The next scene showed her building a snowman with a couple of her friends. A few more scenes followed, all of them showing happy memories of the little girl. Then the screen disappeared and the light bulb went dark before the globe slowly started rotating again. I had absolutely no idea what had just happened, but I knew it couldn't be anything good. "Patricia Keller, 9 years old" Kalyn said, making me jump. I had completely forgotten she was there. And I had to wonder: Where did she know that? "Year of death 2013" she continued and my heart stopped beating for a second. So this is what this had been about… I took a glance at the other Guardians and immediately saw in their faces that they weren't experiencing this for the first time…

"She ran in front of a car to get her little brother out of the way." Kalyn said. "You mean she's… dead?" I asked. I just couldn't get this into my head. The little girl, Patricia, she was just 9! She had her whole life before her and now all that was just… gone? I couldn't believe that…

"Yes." Kalyn said sadly, and I had the feeling that she actually _was _sad about what had happened to the kid. I had no idea for how long she'd been doing this horrible job, but I think if you don't get a thick skin sooner or later, it would drive you insane. But the death of a little kid? That would affect anyone. Especially, if you had to… I didn't know what happened in that process, and I didn't even want to know…

"So you see" Kalyn said, looking at every one of us individually. "I'm not exactly what you would call a Guardian. I'm sorry."

And with that she was gone.

**Okay so I know that a few things maybe don't make sense to you, or that you maybe could have an idea what they mean (like her scream/ the glow of her scythe), but don't worry it's all gonna be explained later in the story. I'm also gonna reveal more of her life and past (before she became death) later. I've been thinking about the story soundtrack like in my other story, but I just couldn't find a fitting song. Well in another chapter for sure. **

**If you have any song that came to your mind while reading this, just post it in the comments! :)**

**Also I actually planned on putting links for pics of her clothes and stuff like that in the Story, but of course it didn't work (I realized that later on) I feel pretty silly for saying this but if anyone knows how to do that and feels like telling me, well go ahead! :D**

**I dunno who's reading my awful author notes anyway, but I think that's all I have to say for now.**

**I just hope you enjoyed reading Chapter 2 and stay tuned! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Me? A Guardian?

**Ok as always first things first:**

**Thanks for all the new follows and favs**

**(I'm not going to write down every name anymore, it's nothing personal, actually it's me - I'm a lazy lil sh*t... Sorry...)**

**If you review its sth different, because you actually "talk" to me. So-**

**Alex the Rogue, thank you for your review! It really meant a lot to me! And to your guess about Kalyn's center: when I thought about what she could be the Guardian of, protection came to my mind, but then I was like: aren't all Guardians supposed to PROTECT children?**

**So no, her center is not protection, it's sth else, but good guess anyway :)**

**!STH NEW AND THIS IS IMPORTANT!**

**I decided to make sth like a story soundtrack. That means I'll try to put a song for each chapter. Not only for this one, but for ALL of my stories. **

**Here how it's gonna work: I'll put some of the song lines before each chapter. If there aren't any, that either means:**

**- there will be a song included in the actual story, probably sung by one of the characters**

**- the song is instrumental**

**- I just couldn't come up with one**

**I'll always tell you title and interpreter of the song at the end of the chapter**

**Ok that's it from my side and sorry for the long wait and also that it's not a very long chapter, but at least you get to know Kalyn a little better... :)**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Me? A Guardian?

_'But sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright,_

_But it's never enough...'_

[Kalyn's POV]

After what had happened with the little girl I left the workshop at the pole as fast as I could. You actually should think that after 600 years of doing this job, you should get used to people dying, right? Wrong. No matter how tough you think you are, the death of a child is never easy. After all, YOU try explaining to a kid that their life is just over, while they have to stare down at their own broken, little body... In other words, I just wanted to go home after that incident. Or at least, what I called home.

To me, that was an abandoned city somewhere in the woods of Wisconsin. There were only a few houses left standing, the rest of the city was nothing but ruins. Funny enough, it wasn't even an old city, like from colonial times or something. Actually quite the opposite. It had been built around 10 years ago. And fell into apart around 2 years after. Why? Well, before you built a city somewhere, you should find out everything about the location. The area the city was built in, was located directly on a river, with fields nearby, well hidden in the forest - and cursed. You know the whole "Indian-cemetery-curse" thing, right? Well, it sure is something like that here.

Most souls just move on to the afterlife, others become spirits (like me or Jack), others need a little help to understand what happened to them and what it meant (mostly kids), and others... You can't convince them to leave. They can't accept that their life here is over. So they stay. But that always ends bad. These souls start to change. They don't stay the people they used to be. They become mere reflections of themselves. In my area of operations we call them "Shadowwalkers". They get drawn to places of great misery and where the ground is bathed in blood, like war grounds. Once Shadowwalkers arrive at a place like this, it's impossible to live there. It's not like the air turns into poisonous gas or anything, neither can humans see them, but they can feel them. And slowly but surely, Shadowwalkers drive mortals insane. And this is exactly what had happened here.

After the inhabitants left, the buildings fell apart pretty quickly, an effect the presence of Shadowwalkers has on anything made by mortal hands.

I walked through the paths of the town, past the ruins and ignoring the thick fog that always was around here. Thanks again, Shadowwalkers. As soon as I thought that, I saw figures through the mist. Oh great, speak of the devil... As they got closer, the fog made a path for them, shying away, like it was scared of them. Ironic, when you think about the fact that they actually were the creatures that created it. There were around five. Humanoid, dark shadows, coming towards me. I sighed. I definitely wasn't in the mood to put up with these kind of Shadowwalkers right now. You see, there were two kinds of those things: the ones that left me alone and actually helped me now and then, and the ones that wanted to see my blood. Why? Because they blamed me for what they had become. But as I said: THEY chose to stay here. THEY chose this fate. After they turn into Shadowwalkers there's nothing I can do for them anymore. I can't help them to move on, as much as I wish I could sometimes...

The figures approached me, getting way too close for my comfort. So I held out my scythe. "Stay back" I said and they retreated. Hey, if you have an army of undead after you, you gotta have some kind of protection, right? But it looked like they wouldn't give up that easily today and approached me again. I wasn't worried about it - I was annoyed. They just wouldn't learn it. Why do I live here although creatures that are always trying to kill me are around here too? Unfortunately, they get drawn to me as much as I get drawn to them, so there was no reason in running. It really was a vicious circle...

Before I could rise my scythe another time, a shadow barged out of the mist, jumping in front of me and growling at the creatures. They immediately dissolved into nothing. I smiled when the creature turned around to look at me: a wolf, black as midnight, with sparkling silver eyes that shone in the semi darkness of the twilight. "Thanks Jayla." I said, while walking over to her and scratching her behind one of her ears. "But I had it sorted. I didn't need your help." "I know" she replied. "But it's fun to scare those freaks once in a while." I couldn't help but laugh at that. I guess she had taken more of my personality traits than I expected, when I raised her. You heard right. I raised her. I found her when she was just a pup, in the woods around here and we've been friends ever since. Yes, my best friend is a talking animal - you got a problem with that?

"Where have you been?" she asked as we walked towards my house. "Well, what do you think? Where I always go." I answered and gave her a 'Duh!' look. "You were gone longer than usual..." she stated as we reached our porch. My home was a nice two story house with grape vines and ivy climbing up one of the walls and huge windows to let in the little light that existed around here. Oh, and it stood on the local cemetery. For me, this was the safest place around here. The Shadowwalkers never even got close to the gates that seperated it from the rest of the town. Seeing they're graves, getting reminded of who they once were, was just too much for them...

"I had things to do..." I simply said as I took the steps and opened the door, entering the living room. I threw of my jacket and boots, leaned my scythe against the wall and began to start a fire in the chimney. "What things?" Jayla asked, as she hopped onto the stone board, which was applied over the chimney. She curled up and started to purr when the first waves of warmth from the fire below hit her. She looked up at me and at the moment it didn't matter that she was a cat - she was totally giving me the silver shining puppy dog eyes. That reminds me - I think I might have forgotten to mention that Jayla is not only a wolf. She can be a cat, a bird, a turtle - pretty much any animal. She was a shapeshifter. It was pretty cool, but she still preferred to stay in her wolf form, because she was born like that. But you try holding a wolf as a pet IN your house...

I plopped down onto my soft couch and curled up into a little ball as well. "You know... things..." I said. Jayla jumped down from her seat and came over to me, hopping onto the couch and nuzzling against my leg. "Something is certainly wrong. C'mon you can tell me." she purred. "It's just..." I started, but cut myself off. What exactly was my problem anyway? I couldn't quite tell. Why did I freak out like that, when I met the Guardians? Maybe... I was just overwhelmed. Out of all the spirits that could become a Guardian... The Man in the Moon had chosen me. But why? I just couldn't figure it out...

"Did a kid die again?" Jayla asked. I nodded. That was still bothering me as well. "But there's something else..." I said and her ears perked up. "Well, I... I was at the North Pole today. In... in Santa's workshop to be exact." Jayla gave me a confused look. "What did you do there?" "I was kinda... kidnapped." I admitted. "And when I got there... They were there, Jayla. All of them." "Who?" "The Guardians. And they wanted me to become one of them..." I said. "What?!" Jayla shrieked in surprise and jumped onto my lap. "Well, what happened? Did you take an oath? How did they react? What are they like? Did you - " I put a hand over her snout. "Jayla. Stop. It was nothing like that. I... I blew up at them. Told them what a stupid idea it was to make death a Guardian for kids. Then I left." I let my hand fall from her snout and waited for her response. She just stared at me for a few seconds, her silver eyes incredibly intense, before she asked in a small voice: "But... Why? I thought that always was your dream?" She was right. It had been my dream to become a Guardian ever since the first one of them was chosen. But... it didn't make sense at all. What kid would want death to watch over it, when there was someone like the Tooth Fairy, or the Easter Bunny? I couldn't create snow days or give children sweet dreams. My powers only could bring death, nothing good. Also... I had always wanted a family, friends. Someone to look out for me. I didn't experience that in a very long time. Sure I had Jayla, but most of the time... I was alone, my shadow as my only friend and my echo the only voice responding to me. But that's the way it should be. Death wasn't supposed to be happy...

"It would never work and you know it..." I said in a cracked voice, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill out of my eyes.

Right at that moment, there was a knock on the door, startling both me and Jayla. I looked down at the black cat in my lap, that was staring at me in just as much as confusion as I was staring at her. "Did you invite over some friends, Jayla?" I asked sarcastically. "I don't have any friends beside you..." she stated. I gave her a small smile before setting her down on the couch, standing up and making my way to the door. I gripped my scythe as I did so, after all I didn't know who - or what - was behind that door. I highly doubted Shadowwalkers would be polite enough to knock, but my aura attracted all sorts of strange creatures from time to time. And this time was no exception. As I opened the door I was so surprised I nearly dropped my scythe. Right before me, stood the one and only Jack Frost.

**Okay guys that's it for now.**

**The song from the beginning (and to which I refer at some point in the chapter) is **

**"Echo" by Jason Walker**

**I just think it fits how alone and abandoned Kalyn feels. If you listen to it, you might notice it's a bit of a love song. It fits Kalyn's story as well, but you won't find out how until later... ;)**

**Sorry for any spelling/ writing/ grammar/ etc. mistakes.**

**Will update ASAP! :)**


End file.
